Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the popular video game series of the same name, all TV series of the same name, and all comic books of the same name, as well as Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors ever since Sega became third party and started releasing their titles for Nintendo systems. Sonic is a 15-year-old hedgehog known for his Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to the part his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Knuckles is his second best friend but also his first rival. Amy is his self proclaimed girlfriend. Sonic has also had many voice actors throughout his history. In his first speaking role in Sonic's Schoolhouse, he was voiced by Meg Inglima. In the cartoons, he was voiced by Jaleel White; all the way though in Sonic Underground, his singing voice was provided by Samuel Vincent. From 1999 till 2004, he was voiced by Ryan Drummond. He was later replaced by Jason Griffith, who had previously voiced the character in the English dub of Sonic X and who also voiced Tom on Chaotic. Griffith kept the role until 2010, when he was replaced by Roger Craig Smith, who has voiced Sonic since then,he also voice Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed series. In the 2019 movie, he is voiced by Ben Schwartz, who also voices Skidmark in Turbo, Dewey Duck in Ducktales, Randy Cunningham in 9th Grade Ninja and Leonardo in 2018 reboot of Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Although Sonic is the protagonist in all the games, in Shadow the Hedgehog: the videogame, Sonic is the deuteragonist. Background Personality Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. He has an indomitable will, which was showcased multiples times throughout the series. He never holds grudges, and quickly forgives former enemies (an example being Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog), despite their initial encounter. While he loves adventuring, Sonic has shown moments of relaxing (i.e. taking a nap or sitting down somewhere and enjoying the scenery). Sonic lives in the here and now, never dwelling on the past and just takes it in stride. He really cares about his friends, as he never lets them come to harms way (via saving Tails or Amy from Dr. Eggman's clutches). In contrast to his cockiness, Sonic has shown to be modest when it comes to titles, telling Shahra that he was gonna blush (shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings), or in Sonic Advance 2, where he becomes shocked by Cream the Rabbit calling him mister (and because of her politeness). Sonic has a high amount of charisma, since many people respect and look up to him. His favorite food is chili dogs. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles has made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested those with far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. Sonic even tells Infinite upon holding his own against the latter compared to the previous time they fought that he becomes more powerful every second. It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Super Speed: Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess. Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "The Fastest Thing Alive" and even the fastest being in the universe. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1 which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backwards just as well as he can forwards. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, out speed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It's unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed as Sonic confidently replied that light speed was "small time" to him. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment, and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shock waves by spinning rapidly, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with fast punches and kicks, increase the force of his blows by striking with increased momentum, and create barriers of super speed. He can also spin in circles or rotate his extremities at super speed to create winds strong enough to attack or blow away opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. As seen in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. Enhanced Stamina: As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Enhanced Strength: Sonic possesses high physical strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison. He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his speed, strength, or a combination of both. Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the Egg Golem, knock back several Egg Gunners at once and send Badniks flying. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; he has enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and punch through a collapsed wall Enhanced Durability: Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and smash through several robots with his fist without discomfort. Additionally, Sonic has more than once survived impacts from falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and has even withstood atmospheric entry. Indomitable Will: Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. His will even lets him withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia and the Overmind's psychic powers, though he did have some protection in the latter case. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to occasionally regain control. Chaos Powers: Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally gain a boost in power. Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Spin Jump and Homing Attack: Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and hit with enough force to pierce colossal boulders. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the super-charged Focused Homing Attack. Master Hand-to-Hand combatant: Even without his Spin Attack, Sonic is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, and he has his own fighting style and is very skilled in it. He mostly relies on his fast footwork since the majority of his power lies in his legs, though he has been known to use his fists and arms as well, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His fighting style is mostly derived from breakdancing moves which utilize Sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift kicks. He has also been known to use flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks. What Sonic lacks in strength for combat, he makes up for it in speed which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time. His feats include defeating The Deadly Six, The Death Egg Robot, The Egg Dragon, Perfect Chaos, The Egg Emperor, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, Infinite, The Egg Cerberus, The Egg Genesis, and the Egg Wyvern. Swordsmanship: Sonic is also shown to excel in swordsmanship. Even as a rookie swordsman, Sonic could beat a dragon, and after receiving formal training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzz saw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Extreme Gear Skills: Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider. He is said to move faster than he can run on an Extreme Gear and can go head-to-head with legendary Wind Masters like Jet the Hawk. Sonic seemingly has a knack for Extreme Gear riding, quickly grasping the controls on his first try and later developing advanced techniques despite being self-taught. After the second World Grand Prix, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, having beat Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point was an "unbeatable" rider with the skills of the world's finest Extreme Gear riders at his disposal. It appears that Sonic can control the strength and durability of his otherwise soft quills at will. While he is in spinball form, they appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades; as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In addition, Sonic's quills can sense nearby dangers, which they warn him about by creating a tingling sensation. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body, allowing him to immediately set off from stationary positions, and even channel it into objects to speed up their movements and make them pierce through solid objects as he does while running. He can also create an effect reminiscent of a time halt, although it is unknown what it is derived from. Equipment Though he does not prefer to use weapons (mainly dissing firearms), Sonic has wielded a number of tools during his adventures, albeit never permanently. During the Emerl incident, he utilized deployable landmines in battle, and one time, he would wield his own version of the Piko Piko Hammer. On his trip through the world of the Arabian Nights, Sonic also wore Shahra's Ring, allowing him to harness Shahra's magic for himself. Similarly, in the world of Camelot, Sonic would wield swords; he initially wielded Clarent, but later exchanged it for Caliburn, a sentient sacred sword with magical properties. Transformations Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Hyper Sonic By using the power of the seven Super Emeralds, Sonic can achieve an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic. This form basically shares the same traits as Super Sonic, except Hyper Sonic commands greater power and his Super State abilities are all upgraded. He also gains a new ability called Hyper Flash, which can destroy all foes in one flash. In addition, he's immune to drowning and can breathe underwater without a water shield. Hyper Mode A weaker variant of the super transformation. Sonic is capable of using this mode for a brief time on his own in Sonic the Fighters by drawing power from the Chaos Emeralds. In Hyper Mode, Sonic's speed and attack power greatly increase. Darkspine Sonic By harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a form powered by his emotions over Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited usage of his Soul Gauge powers and pyrokinetic abilities. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic uses to transform, however, he becomes slightly darker and more violent. Excalibur Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. Sonic the Werehog After unwillingly absorbing the corruptive energies of Dark Gaia, Sonic gained the power to turn into a werewolf-like form named Sonic the Werehog at night time. In this state, Sonic loses his trademark speed, but he still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, sharp claws, extendable arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like most others would, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this form before his battle with Dark Gaia when the energy from Dark Gaia that granted him his Werehog form was re-absorbed by Dark Gaia to complete its full awakening into Perfect Dark Gaia. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic believes that if he falls into water, he will be trapped with no one to get him out), though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. A notable exception is in Sonic Free Riders, where he is able to effortlessly swim underwater in the Dolphin Resort, and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Sonic is the only character to wear a life-preserver. In some games, Sonic can bypass his weakness to water by running or sliding across its surface, leap out of the water with successive jumps, and survive extended periods of time underwater with air bubbles. It has been stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running. In addition, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an sudden halt when running at high speed. History Early life Not much is known about Sonic's early life. Although, he was born on Christmas Island and that he spent his life traveling around the world in search for an adventure. At some point in his life, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances. After meeting each other, Sonic battled Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the mad scientist attempted time again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time emerging victories and foiling the doctor's plans. Despite their many battles, however, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. South Island Battle Sonic heard news about Robotnik and his robotic forces invading South Island after that the doctor discovered powerful relics, Chaos Emeralds, were hidden on the Island and sought them to use their power to produce weapons of mass destruction. Annoyed by Robotnik's perseverance, Sonic rushed to the Island to stop Robotnik. Once he arrived, he found out that Robotnik was enslaving the animal citizens there and forcing them to power his machines. Despite being greatly outnumbered, Sonic saved the animals by destroying their robotic prisons and retrieve the powerful emeralds before Robotnik could get his hands on them. After eliminating robotic forces in different areas by saving his friends and securing the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic entered Robotnik's stronghold on the Island, defeated the villain and drove him off the Island. With Robotnik finally defeated, Sonic reunited with the animals at Green Hill Zone and then released the Chaos Emeralds; with their power ensured the Island's prosperity. West Side Island Battle Sonic traveled around the world in the Tornado in search for adventure, when he discovered West Side Island. Landing there and with nothing else to do, Sonic decided to relax and explore this new place. After a few days though, Sonic noticed someone was following him and found out it was a two-tailed fox cub named Miles "Tails" Prower, who had came to idolize him. At first, Sonic attempted to ignore him and leave him be. However, as Tails continued to follow him, Sonic was impressed that he could keep up, and decided to allow him to tag along, though he was still not particularly interested in him. Later, during an early afternoon, Sonic was taking a nap under the Tornado until explosions awake him and find out Badniks were attacking West Side Island. Standing beside Tails during the initial attack, Sonic was angered when he knew Dr. Robotnik was behind this and ran running into the center of the attack to find the evil doctor. Sonic was captured by Dr. Robotnik and imprisoned on Eggman Island where he was to be executed alongside Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Teaming with fellow prisoners, Sonic escaped his cell, only to blown at the other side of the Island with Mighty and Ray by a geyser triggered by Robotnik. The three prisoners infiltrated Robotnik's Tower and confronted their common foe but escaped when Robotnik triggered a self-destruction. Little Planet Later on, Sonic was travelling in Never Lake to travel to Little Planet, a small satellite that goes near Earth once a year, to explore it. When Sonic arrived, however, he found out that the planet was transformed into a mechanical wasteland and chained to a nearby Mountain, thus preventing it from leaving. After avoiding from falling mountain debris, Sonic noticed Robotnik's face carved into the mountain where the chain was embedded; immediately he knew that his arch-nemesis was behind this and up to no good again. Sonic therefore traveled to the Little Planet to liberate it from Robotnik's control. As he arrived, Sonic realized he could undo Robotnik's work by using the planet's time messages to change the past and collect the mystical Time Stones, Robotnik's reason for invasion on the planet. World Battle Trivia * One of the few things that can actually scare Sonic is an enraged Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer. * His Sonic Boom counterpart has blue arms (as opposed to flesh colored). * It's currently unknown as to the information of Sonic's family, as well as how he and Dr. Eggman became enemies. * Despite water being his biggest weakness in the vast majority of continuity's, he was perfectly able to swim in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Sonic Colors is the only canon game in which Sonic can swim. Although it is in the form of infinite jumps when underwater. * Sonic is highly notorious for breaking the 4th wall. * There is a genome named "Sonic hedgehog". * Every time Sonic appears in a band, he is either playing the guitar, or a Disc Jockey. * At one point in Sonic Unleashed, Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakespearean language. * In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in the Thanksgiving Day Parade. ** In 2011, a second balloon based off of Sonic's modern design appeared in the Thanksgiving Day Parade to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. * He is also one of the good guys in Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. * His favorite drink is Cola. * In some media, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Mobian, a kind of Meta-Animal, (also alternatively known as a Superanimal or a Superpowered Animal). Category:Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Hedgehogs Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Video game characters Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Mentors Category:Transformed characters Category:Smash Bros characters